My life His life Our life
by AlwaysSmileJustCauseILoveYou
Summary: When Tadase Breaks up with Amu, Nagihiko was the only one who picked her up and helped her along. But with these two eventually fall in love or will they stay as close friends?
1. My Saviour

**Chapter 1: My saviour**

( Amu's POV )

" I'm sorry Amu I didn't choose for this to happen, I didn't decide this." Tadase stared at me pleadingly " Please try to understand that, I never chose to be gay so don't blame me"

I stepped back away from my now ex-boyfriend, "why? if you always knew why did you choose to be with me in the first place!" my voice was getting louder and louder with each word " IF YOU ALWAYS KNEW WHY DID YOU CHOOSE TO HURT ME BY TELLING ME THIS NOW!"

I ran off out of the Royal garden and to a nearby park with Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia following close behind. I slumped down onto a bench, my anger had nearly subsided only to be replaced by shock and pain. Suddenly my tears started overflowing and I cried harder than I ever cried before.

( Nagihiko's POV )

I Just go back from an errand my mother gave me when I saw a flash of pink go past me, I blinked and looked around. " Oh Nagi I can feel Amu's presence!" Rhythm said happily, " I can too" Temari added.

" Um okay lead the way I guess," I had always had a crush on Amu and now that Amu knew that Nadeshiko was me things weren't so tense or secretive anymore. But ever since she got together with Tadase she never had time for me. I felt a pang of Jealousy but pushed it away.

" Over there!" Said Rhythm pointing to a figure with pink hair curled up in a ball on the park bench. " Huh... Amu?" Her body was shaking as if she was laughing... or crying.

I walked up to her and gently placed my hand on her shoulder, " Amu? are you okay?"

She looked up at me . " _Shit she's crying" _ Amu's cheeks were tear stained and her eyes filled with tears.

" Oh Amu what happened?" I sat down next to her placing my grocery bags on the floor and I hugged her. She buried her face in my chest and sobbed.

After about 30 minutes she had calmed down enough to tell me what happened, at first I was jealous that she was crying over Tadase but when I heard that they broke up I was filled with happiness, but thankfully I managed to hide it and put on a sympathetic face.

" It's alright he doesn't deserve you anyway" I hugged her tighter " hey how about we go to my house, we can bake a cake?"

She sniffed but brightened up and smiled " sure I would love that "

I held her hand and picked up the groceries in my other hand, we both walked to my house where my mum welcomed us both and we walked in.

At first she was hesitant but after a while she started smiling and joined in cooking with me happily.

Finally when it was dinner time I asked if she wanted to sleep over.

" Um I have to ask my parents first so hang on" Amu got her phone and asked her parents if she could stay over " Nadeshiko's" house.

" I can stay over!" Amu called out as she gave a stunning smile.

We all ate dinner happily and when It was time for bed I gave her some of Nadeshiko's clothes and she wore whatever was comfortable. We decided to sleep the same way we did the last time she slept over but now she knew that I was a boy it was a bit awkward.

" Good night Nagihiko" Amu said yawning , she slept facing away from me but I didn't mind since I was going to have trouble sleeping if she slept throughout the whole night facing me.

( Amu's POV)

I slept facing away from Nagihiko since I would have had trouble hiding my blush if I had been facing him.

Argh what's happening to me, I think... maybe I might be falling in love with Nagihiko. Not only now but from as soon as I met him.

Maybe I was so busy missing Nadeshiko I couldn't realise that, I fell asleep with my mind still troubled.

(  Nagihiko's POV)

I woke up the next morning with Amu now almost off the mat we used as a mattress, I suspected that since during the night she started thrashing for a while.

I sighed and pulled her back into the blankets.

" Nagihiko..." I stared at Amu... Did she just say my name... while DREAMING!

I was so confused but shook it off, maybe she's just not use to my house and is sleeping badly?

I sighed and decided to go get breakfast.

**Breakfast Time**

By now Amu was awake and eating breakfast eagerly, " This is delicious!" Amu said cheeks bulging.

I chuckled and kept eating. After a few hours It was time for Amu to go so I decided to walk her home.

We held hands but I guess she only thought of it as a kind of friend hold thing.

Finally we got to her house but just before she went in she leant forward and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

" Thanks for being there for me Nagihiko" Amu smiled at me and went inside.


	2. The Sleepover

**Me: Yo long time no see! Anyway just so you know the last chapter was kinda like an intro and I kinda screwed it up and all so if it sucks do not worry I will try harder and-**

**Nagi: Just shut up and write out the story... **

**Amu: Hey Nagi you know this is the chapter where we are meant to get together... So try be nice to her.**

**Nagi:... oh... IM SORRY YOU ARE THE BEST I LOVE YOU...BUT I ALSO LOVE AMU...BUT I STILL LOVE YOU BUT MAYBE I LOVE AMU A BIT MORE BUT DONT WORRY CAUSE I-**

**Me: Okay I get it now shut up.**

**Nagi:...okay...**

**Me: Anyway I don't own shugo chara and never will...**

( Amu's POV)

" Amu, Amu wake up the teachers here!"

I woke up to find Nagihiko poking my arm and looked around, huh? " HOLY SHRAPNEL I FELL ASLEEP AT SCHOOL!"

" GAH WHAT PAGE ARE WE ON HUH? WHAT CLASS ARE WE IN FOR THAT MATTER!"

" Calm down Amu class just started and stop shouting" Nagihiko said blushing since I gathered a few stares from my outburst.

I calmed down immediately and blushed. I smiled sheepishly at the teacher but tried to be a perfect student for the remainder of the class.

**After Class/ LUNCHTIME ( my favourite part of school )**

" Hey Amu" Nagihiko said staring at me,

" Huh yeah?" I was starting to space off, I really needed a longer attention span.

" Do you wanna, I dunno maybe sleep over tomorrow?" Nagihiko was trying to look away and was suddenly occupied with his feet.

" Um sure!" He looked at me, his face visibly brightened and had a huge smile plastered on it.

" Hahah great I got a new game on the Wii we can have a go on that!"

I grinned back at him when the bell ruined our happy conversation " See you after school " I called as we parted ways.

**After school**

( Nagihiko's POV)

" _ She said yes! finally, maybe now I can confess!" _ I thought about it a bit more but realised I was probably going to chicken out of confessing.

" NAGIHIKO!~" I turned around to see Amu running up to me, I stopped and waited for her to catch up. " Why -puff puff- do you -puff puff- walk so damn-puff puff- fast!"

I chuckled at her, she was so cute "_ GAH SNAP OUT OF IT" _

" Anyway so I will come tomorrow after school so WAIT for me tomorrow kay?" Amu stared at me with a stern look.

" _shit she can have huge mood swings" _ " Um sure I'll wait by the gates" I sweatdropped as I thought of her huge mood swings.

Suddenly she frowned and got her handkerchief and wiped my forehead, " You know you should try not to sweat, otherwise your hair would get sticky."

I tried not to laugh, she was worried about my HAIR Hahah hahah. Finally we got to my house, " See you tomorrow Amu"

"See you " Amu replied, her pink hair flowed behind her as she left.

**Next day!**

( Amu's POV)

YAWN! I groaned as I stretched and rubbed my eyes, GAH! I WAS SLEEPING OVER NAGIHIKO'S HOUSE! I quickly shoved random items of clothing in my school bag and chucked on my uniform.

I grabbed my toothbrush and quickly brushed my teeth before grabbing a container and putting my toothbrush in it, I quickly shoved the container in my bag and called out " BYE PAPA ,MAMA AND AMI IM GOING TO SCHOOL NOW! REMEMBER MAMA IM SLEEPING AT NADESHIKO'S HOUSE TODAY!"

I sighed as I walked out, For one thing I haven't told my parents about Nadeshiko being Nagihiko and for another I WAS STARVING! I mentally took a note to by an alarm clock so maybe then I could wake up on time to have breakfast.

I finally got to school and met Tadase there, " Oh hello Amu, did you sleep well?" Normally I would have gone all lovey dovey if Tadase talked to me but since I found out that I didn't really like him I was just casual and replied " hmm so-so"

Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around to see Nagihiko's face just inches away from mine " boo"

"GAH! OMG NAGIHIKO YOU SCARED THE HECK OUT OF ME!"

" hahahahah oh your reactions are so funny Amu" he leaned back and slung his arm around my shoulders." Lets go to class Amu "

**After school ( yes I know so many time skips but bear with me )**

" Amu hurry up!" Nagihiko leaned against the gate waiting for me to hurry my ass down there.

I jogged up to him and grabbed his sleeve " come on! I'm tired let's go to your house" I pulled him along by his sleeve.

We finally got to his house after 10 minutes of dragging. I sighed FINALLY.

Nagihiko pulled out a key and opened the door, " Mum I'm home!" he called out...no walked into the house and found a note stuck in the kitchen fridge.

_Dear Nagihiko,_

_I've gone out to visit your grandma, she broke her leg and I need to take care of her.  
>I will be gone for around A week so behave while I'm gone, I realise Amu is staying over for the night but since I am gone how about you ask her to stay for the week or perhaps you can stay at her house.<br>Pray for grandma and also, take care of Amu. It seems she gets lost easily in our house._

_Love,  
>Your Mother.<em>

Nagihiko stared at the note for a while. "Okay, well then Amu how about you call your parents and ask if you can stay for the week?"

I nodded and called my parents, luckily since they didn't know "Nadeshiko" was a boy or I wouldn't even be able to visit him. My mother agreed but told me not to slack off on my homework.

"Okay now what?"

" How about we sleep in my bedroom instead now since there is no parent, it can get a bit creepy" Nagihiko pretended to be frightened and I giggled. Surprisingly there was a TV in Nagihiko's bedroom so we watched " Ponyo" When it finished we both talked about the movie and laughed at each others opinions.

Finally it was time to sleep, I slept on the floor but I didn't mind since Nagihiko put heaps of blankets on the floor so I wasn't uncomfortable.

I quickly went into my "bed" and yawned out " Goodnight Nagihiko"

He replied " Goodnight " back.

I yawned once more and fell asleep in a few minutes. But slowly the blank darkness of my dreams slowly changed into a nightmare.

_I dreamed I was walking down a pathway with Nagihiko holding my hand, I felt safe and warm. I suddenly saw something out of the corner of my eyes and turned my head away from Nagihiko. I heard Nagihiko groan and I turned around immediately , He was on the floor clutching his stomach, There was a knife sticking out of it, " No...Nagihiko!" I fell onto my knee's trying someway to help him but with each tear my dream blurred and slowly took another shape._

_I was in a forest walking all by myself, but I had no control over my body, as if I was a puppet and someone was pulling on my strings, forcing me forward. As I walked on against my will I saw Nagihiko on the ground, He had blood on him and had a cut on his face. I gasped as my body slowly bent down and pulled Nagihiko up by his collar. I threw Nagihiko to the floor and kicked him in his stomach, He groaned loudly, I pulled out a knife and stabbed him repeatedly in the legs, arms, and stomach. I screamed as my body kept stabbing him without my consent. Finally I could feel myself waking up a bit but I was still dreaming, I was suddenly able to control myself and I stopped stabbing him. I cried and cried over his lifeless body, I thought logically since I was in a mode where I was dreaming but I could control them. But somehow the pain of losing him felt so real. The scene blurred and I could feel myself on the verge of waking up. _

I woke up staring at Nagihiko's worried face.

(Nagihiko's POV)

I was about to Fall asleep but I heard Amu's soft voice call out " No...Nagihiko" I was wide awake after that, I waited to see if she would keep sleep talking. Suddenly she started thrashing, I gasped and jumped out of bed. I pulled of her blanket and pulled her into a tight hug hoping she would stop thrashing so violently, suddenly she let out an ear- piercing scream, I quickly pulled my hand out and covered her mouth stopping her mid-scream.

She suddenly stopped moving and screaming, just silence. Then out of no-where small tears seeped out of her eyes. She wasn't fully crying but still she continued to let out tears.

After a while they slowed until she cried no more, I sighed. She was starting to open her eyes, I stared at her worried if she would have another outburst.

She stared at me. Only silence filled the room, then suddenly out of no where she threw her arms around me and hugged me. I was shocked but hugged her back. Then the un thinkable happened.

She KISSED me, it was like heaven. She pulled back too early and hugged me again, " I love you Nagihiko" She murmured.

" I love you too" I whispered back kissing her hair.

I pulled her to my bed and we both slept on my bed, at first I thought she might object but she just snuggled up to me and said " Goodnight"

" Night Amu" I replied smiling slightly.

After a few minutes I asked " Hey amu?"

"Yeah?" She replied sleepily

" Are we..you know, together now?"

" ...I guess so"

I smiled " Okay lets sleep now"

After 10 minutes I was about to fall asleep when Amu's soft voice rang out and said

" Hey Nagihiko?"

" mmm?" I replied half asleep

" Whatever you do, don't tell Rima About this"

**ME: TADA! I DID THIS IN um...1 hour i think?**

**Nagi: ZOMG YOU DREAMED ABOUT ME AWWW YOUR SO CUTE AMU!**

**Me: She dreamed about stabbing you..**

**Nagi:...oh...that's...nice...**

**Amu: Jeez I have a scary sub-conscious**

**Me: Anyway Thank you for reading and please review so I don't get lonely...**

**Amu: Aww You have us!**

**Me: ...Great...Thats just great...**


	3. The Others

**Chapter 3: The **_**Others...**_

(Amu's POV)

I woke up the next morning with Nagihiko's body right next to mine,"...Hmmm?...AH SHIT OMG WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL OMG NAGIHIKO WAKE UP SCHOOL WE HAVE SCHOOL!"

Nagihiko slowly opened one eye and looked around, " Amu it's only 6:00 we have an hour"

I looked at the clock. "_ Huh" "_ What? I never wake up early" I mused out loud.

" Well now you have, congrats" Nagihiko looked at me with a half amused half I-am-really-sleepy-but-thanks-for-waking- me-up expression.

I was dragged back onto the bed and was picked up again bridal style. I gave him a glare and he just smiled back. I sighed and gave in.

After a quick breakfast I quickly brushed my teeth and got my school bag. I grabbed Nagihiko's bag and ran out the door." OI NAGIHIKO IF YOU DONT COME OUT HERE YOU CANT GET YOUR BAG BACK!"

I soon saw plum coloured hair and I ran even faster. I could see I was losing so I chara changed with Ran and basically flew away from Nagihiko.

" NO FAIR YOUR CHEATING!" I heard Nagihiko shouting at me. He chara changed with Rhythm and chased after me.

**At school**

(Nagihiko's POV)

After I had gotten my bag back we quickly went to class and apologised to the teacher for being late. I quickly sat down with Amu on my side. The teacher droned on and on about the universe and the planets, musing about possible life on other planets.

**After school ( I can't be bothered to write about school)**

Amu and I held hands while walking to the Royal Garden, I sighed " Are you sure Amu?"

She nodded.

_Flashback_

_**Lunchtime**_

_" I want to tell the others, maybe not Rima but If we have to we will" Amu looked at me, trying to see if I would agree."_

_"...Okay...if thats what you want"_

_" Thankyou Nagihiko thank you " She smile adorably, I just couldnt help smiling back at her._

_**End of the flashback**_

We continued to walk until we were in the Royal Garden and while we were preparing the food Yaya, Tadase and Rima came in. " But Yaya thinks that shugo chara's are funny, Tadase is too serious".

Rima Turned around and glared at Yaya, " Shugo chara's are not FUNNY do you even know what that means! To be able to be "funny" takes years of practise and-"

"Okay Rima I think she gets it." Tadase was sweatdropping.

**When everyone was sitting down and Rima had calmed down. ( Haha Long sentence)**

Rima turned to Amu and said " What's wrong Amu you seem so tense."

Amu slowly looked up at me and I nodded.

" um, Amu and I want to say something" All eyes were on me and Amu. " Amu and I are... Together now."

There was one moment of Silence before.

" WHAT YOU STUPID PIG OF A JACK YOU WILL NEVER GET CLOSE TO AMU!" Rima was being restrained by Yaya and Tadase.

**After Rima had calmed down...again**

After half an hour Rima had calmed down enough to not rip out my throat.

"Humph Your still not going to be close to Amu." Rima Glared, staring Daggers, bombs and grenades at me.

Tadase looked at me and said " Although I do not exactly mind your relationship I was wondering how you two got together. You seem more like a brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend."

" Well, um hehe she is sleeping over for the week..."

Rima's mouth opened wide " YOU SON A BITC-"

"OKAY RIMA NO NEED TO SWEAR!" Yaya Had yelled out so loud she drowned out Rima's cursing.

(Amu's POV)

" Umm well we have to go cause we got curfew." I felt bad for lying but it was so awkward I just had to leave, I was glad Nagihiko hadn't mentioned we were alone for the week or my lie would have failed.

Nagihiko held my hand and we left. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Rhythm, and Temari Followed next to us. I sweat dropped when I heard Rima muttering " stupid Jack I would kill him if it was legal."

We quickly picked up our pace and got to his house in record time.

We walked in and changed into our PJ's in separate rooms. We had decided just to sleep early since we had to wake up early as well.

After a quick dinner we brushed our teeth and went into the bed, I laid down next to him and snuggled closer. "_ He's so warm" ._

" Hey Amu?"

I looked up only to feel warm lips on mine, he started kissing me and after the shock I kissed him back. It was short but so very sweet. His breath washed over me and he kissed my forehead.

" Night Amu, Have sweet dreams."

I smiled " Good night Nagihiko"

**Me: Okay first SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING...I was very busy... And also I forgot to add that Nagihiko, Amu etc are 15-17. Yeah..**

**Nagihiko: WOOO I KISSED HER ! HI FIVE!...no one?...okay fine be like that..**

**Amu:-Facepalm- **

**Me: ALSO sorry for this chapter being so bad but I had writers block...Dont blame me, blame my brain? ANYWAY Bye bye and sorry and have a Good Day/Night/life.**


	4. Rima's Jealousy

**Chapter 4: A clingy Jealous Rima**

**Me: OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED I WAS SO BUSY AND ALL I WILL TRY HARDER.**

**Nagihiko: Okay now go write the story..**

**Amu: WELCOME BACK now...GET WRITING.**

**Me: Okay okay fine, anyway I dont own Shugo chara.**

(Nagihiko's POV)

" Amu! hurry up we only have 30 minutes to get there!"

" Yep just putting on some pants."

I sighed, Rima and Amu planned an outing and we were meant to go to the amusement park. Apparently this was the last day,Rima of course was abit less than happy when she realised Amu wasnt going to leave me behind.

Amu walked out of my room looking beautiful. Her unusual pink hair was let loose and hung down her back. I held out my hand and she took it gladly.

I almost recoiled, her hand was freezing but I soon warmed it up with since my hands were relatively warm.

We walked out of my house and sat at the bus stop. **( What? You think they own A car now? Pshh I wish) **I sighed and checked my watch, " Okay the Bus will be here in about 4 minutes,"

She nodded and started staring into space, she started humming too. I just stared at the road, my fingers were still entwined with hers.

The bus soon pulled up and we hopped on, of course we sat at the back **( Best part of the bus duh!)**

**TIME SKIP! AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK/ THE PLACE WITH RIDES AND SHIT**

(Amu's POV)

When we got to the amusement park we saw Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi **( Yes he came back)**, Kukkai and Utau all waiting for us.

I sighed and ran up to them, Nagihiko being dragged along behind me.

"Hey guy sorry were we late?"

" Only by a few minutes so its okay" Utau said " Anyway lets go on some rides Im bored"

We all walked around and found a haunted house, " oooh Yaya wants to go on Yaya wants to go on NOW!"

We all sighed and walked to the haunted house, Luckily it was one of those haunted houses that allowed you to sit down in a roller coaster since I felt lazy today.

I sat with Nagihiko Obviously and leaned into Nagihiko since I didnt want to be near the end.

The Roller Coaster grinded to a start and I clung onto Nagihiko, I heard Nagihiko laugh

" Shut up" I mumbled,

I heard cackling from inside the house followed by Kukkai screaming and Utau yelling " STOP BEING A WUSS AND KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!"

I shuffled even closer to Nagihiko and he wrapped his arm around me.

Suddenly a skeleton popped out of nowhere and started cackling, I muffled a Scream " _this is gonna be a long ride...SHIT ANOTHER SKELETON!"_

**After the haunted house ride**

(Nagihiko's POV)

The ride was okay, I wasn't scared cause the props looked fake while Amu screamed her head off,

" YAYA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THAT WAS HORRIBLE I ALMOST DIED !" Amu was screaming at Yaya, surprisingly Yaya wasn't scared by the ride...?

(Yaya's POV)

"_YAY! YAYA GOT TO HUG KAIRI ON THE RIDE HEHE Ohhhhh Amu looks mad... uh oh"_

( Nagihiko's POV)

I sighed and covered Amu's mouth with my hand, " everyone is looking" I whispered. She looked around and saw strangers giving her odd looks.

She blushed and stopped yelling, I hugged her behind her waist and said " are you hungry?"

" Heh a bit."

I smiled and we all bought some hot chips. We sat down and ate contently, as soon as we finished we stood up and Rima Quickly pushed between me and Amu and grabbed her hand and dragged her away from me.

" Feel sorry for ya mate." Kukkai patted my back sympathetically.

(Amu's POV)

"Amu?" Rima said eyes starting to water " Are you still my friend? Or are you just Nagihiko's only."

" What! No of course Im your friend!"

" Then why didn't you go on the roller coaster with me!"

I sighed " Well would you have liked me to have clung onto you and scream in your ear for 5 minutes straight?"

" Urm..." Rima thought for a moment.." If your going to stay with me then yeah I guess..."

" Ummmm wow you really want to be my best friend dont you?"

" Yes Amu finally you realise that "

" Okay Rima Ill spend the rest of the day with you"

Rima Smiled " Okay Hehehe Hey Amu wanna go on the ferris wheel?"

**When they went back home,**

( Nagihiko's POV)

Finally When I got Amu to my self at my house I snuggled behind her, " Hey Amu, Wanna go out movies tomorrow?"

" Um Sorry Nagihiko I have to go out shopping with Rima and Utau."

I felt my chest Tighten.

(Amu's POV)

I saw pain in his eyes. He lunged forward and I felt his lips hit mine. I started kissing back. We made out for so long until we finally needed air,

" You are mine forever" he said hugging me tightly.

I snuggled closer and said " Never mind I think I'll stay with you tomorrow."

**Me: YAY! Lol Sorry if it sucked but Im kinda sorta depressed right now so ita hard to write happy stuff. But if it does sound happy then good cause that means Im good at pretending to be happy. Anyway thank you for reading and I love you!**


	5. Happy endings all round

_**Chapter 5: Happy endings all round**_

_**Me: Hello everyone how are you?**_

_**Amu & Nagihiko: WHERE THE FUDGEMUFFINS HAVE YOU BEEN!**_

_**Me: Trololol I was busy doing things… like your mum….teehee**_

_**Amu: -sigh- Okay whatever just finish the story okay?**_

_**Me: Jeez fine be like that, don't have fun just be a boring old lady who has no life whatsoever.**_

_**Nagihiko: Erm are you gonna finish the story?**_

_**Me: Well I don't know what to write about.**_

_**Amu: -facepalm- Really? ZOMG you are so annoying.**_

_**Me: Fine fine I try to write something but don't blame me if it sucks.**_

_(Amu's POV)_

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes making me squint. "Why are you so bright Mr. Sun? And on a Saturday!"

I growled to no-one in particular and stomped downstairs. "Oh Amu your awake, good morning. Breakfast is on the table love" Mum said smiling brightly. At least she can wake up early.

I sighed loudly which was followed by a yawn, ever since I came back home things were much more boring without Nagihiko to talk to. But I wasn't complaining _**( Out loud at least ) **_after all I had the most perfect boyfriend ever.

Not that papa knew, or mama. Yeah bit of a dilemma. Oh well they will find out anyway. Well mama will since mama knew _everything_.

I scoffed down my pancakes _** ( which were DELICIOUS ) **_and dragged myself upstairs. _**Ring ring…Ring ring, **_ I ran to my phone and pulled the phone to my ear. "Hello!" Oh bugger! Amu stop sounding so desperate! " I mean yeah, who's this."

"Really Amu you even use your 'Cool and Spicy' façade over the phone" Nagihiko's voice lulled me like a lullaby would calm a baby _**( Most babies anyway) **_.

"No, well yeah but like no…" I stuttered not really understanding what I was saying.

" Yeah because that makes perfect sense," Nagihiko chuckled "Anyway I was wondering if you could come to the park nearby with me."

OMG Amu calm down steady your heart don't wanna die yet do we? " Um yeah sure meet you there in 10 minutes?"

" Sure, I'll see you there."

I hung up and skipped to my wardrobe, " Miki can you help me?"

"Sure Amu, let's see. Hmm okay here wear these!"

"Thank you so much Miki!"

" No problem."

I quickly slipped on my outfit and combed my hair, as soon as I was about to walk out Suu said " don't forget to brush your teeth desu~"

" Right thanks Suu!"

I raced back upstairs and power brushed my teeth _**( That's kind of possible right? Power brush…) **_and quickly ran back out. " Mama, Papa, Ami I'm going out with a friend! I'll be back soon!"

" Okay Amu be careful and call if you're going to be out late."

I ran out huffing and puffing. I wasn't the fittest person in the world.

" Ran –puff puff- can we please –puff puff- chara change –puff puff-"

" Hai Amu!"

After a quick chara change we ran like the wind. Ran's power gave me extra energy.

After a few minutes I found Nagihiko sitting on the swing set by himself.

I hopped down next to him and undid my chara change " thanks Ran" I whispered.

"Hey Amu, um how are you?"

I smiled, Nagihiko was never good at starting conversations." I'm good Nagihiko, and you?"

" I'm good too."

The silence stretched out for about a minute and I said "so, why did you want me here?"

"Um I have something for you."

I blushed, Bad Amu stay cool, keep calm. "Okay sure what is it?"

Nagihiko dug for a few seconds in his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Omg, isn't that like the box you put rings in!

"Amu I got this for you" He held out the box and I took it in slightly shaky hands.

I slowly opened it and a pulled out a ring. It was beautiful! It had this crystal in it and when it hit the sun the ring shone and showed all the colours of the rainbow.

"It's a promise ring, since we aren't old enough to marry this is my way of saying that I will love you till the end of time."

I slipped the ring on my marriage finger and gave Nagihiko a big hug. "Since you bought me one I will too!"

"You don't have too, the rings were a pair." He held up his left hand and showed me the ring on his finger.

I gave him a big smile, "Fine but we still get to go shopping!"

_**( At school on Monday…)**_

_(Nagihiko's POV)_

I walked down to school with Amu's hand in mine, we were in total bliss. But we both knew it wouldn't last long.

" Amu!" Yaya pounced on Amu and gave her a bear hug. I obviously had to let go, so I slowly backed away.

I saw Rima,Uh oh.

"Hello Amu did you have a go- IS THAT A RING?" Rima yelled out.

"Um yeah, hehe" Amu was sweatdropping and glancing at me.

Rima's eyes narrowed, she trudged up to me. "You better treat her well or I will hunt you down and cut your skin and dump you into a salt factory and after that I will slowly chop off your fingers one by one until you've lost so much blood that you would drown in it."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Rima, partly because she accepted Amu and I were together and partly because she could say such…Violent things.

I nodded and said "I will Rima, I promise."

"Don't be acting all nice I still hate you!"

I frowned. Oh well guess we can't win everything.

_**Me: I am so tired my laptop was a virusy ( Is that a word? ) and I finally got it to work YAY!**_

_**Amu: Cool story bro.**_

_**Me: I thought it was pretty cool too**_

_**Nagihiko: Um okay?**_

_**Me: I hope you enjoyed this, it's my first Fanfic so don't be hating…Please?**_


End file.
